Love keeps us going
by lisa1022
Summary: this is the sequel to what could of been. Ruthie and Martin are thinking about having another baby and Annie is Dating again
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love keeps us going

This is the sequel to what could of been it is set 5 years into the future. You don't really have to read what could of been to understand but then again you might need to...

Disclaimer: I only own the characters not on the show...

Author: lisa1022

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

This story is sent 5 years into the future

Annie is still living in the church house and with alot of talking she started dating again. She is now dating a man named Josh. It is not serious but she is just enjoying herself

Matt and Sarah are doctors and are still living in Glenoak. Trevor is now 7 and there twin girls are turning 5 there names are Ashley Nicole and Jessica Marie. They are happy with their life

Mary and Carlos still live in New York but fly in whenever they can. Charlie is now 13 and is a rebellious teenager that is getting in alot of trouble at school.

Simon and Rose had a baby girl which is now two they named her Chloe Ann. Simon is a photographer and he set up his own business in a small town on the outside of Glenoak Rose is a lawyer and she set up her own firm. They are happy.

Lucy and Kevin still live in the same house that was next to Annie and Eric. She took over she now believs she can feel her dads shoes. When she is up there talking people seem to think that it is Eric because she is so good at it. Kevin finaly went back to the police for when Captain Michales was shot he is now the Luientant and is gald that he went back. Savannah is now 11 and is in the 5th grade.

Ruthie and Martin live just down the street from Annie. Ruthie is a stay at home mom with there now 5 year old son Eric James Brewer. Once he was born Ruthie wanted to honer her father and gave her new son the name of the man that gave her life. They also had a baby girl who is now 2 they named her Madison Janelle (Maddie for short). Martin is a little league baseball coach. They are happy and even thinking about having another baby.

A/N well there it was should I continue? The more feedback I get the more i will update...and feel free to give advice with story line ideas...read and review leave feedback bad or good.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and once again i have no beta so all mistakes are mine...i only own the characters not on the show. so for not updating sooner but i was studying for exams and was just to busy now that i am out of school i will be updating more

Chapter 2:

It was a beautiful spring day and the whole Camden family was out on a picnic at the nearby park. Everyone was there but Mary and Carlos and Sarah and Matt.

"Chloe get over here and eat now". Simon yelled as he was trying to get chloe to eat

"daddy do I have too?

"Yes, we are having grandma's famous chicken salad."

"Yum, I am coming." She said as she took of running

This made everyone burst out laughing

"You have one funny daughter Simon." Said Josh

"Thanks, she gets her sence of humor from her mom." Simon said as he winked at Rose

"I guess that is true with out me our daughter would not be funny."

"Hey I can be funny."

"Only sometimes sweathart." Rose said as she let out a small chuckle

They all sat down and dug into the food.

"Mommy, do I have to eat these green things?" Asked Eric as he was holding up some greenbeans on a fork

"Yes, Eric they are good for you."

"Daddy, do I have to do what mommy says?"

"Eric, you know better than to ask something like that you have to do what your mother says" said Martin

"But these things are gross and they aren't good for me." said Eric as he was starting to raise his voice

"Yes, they are now eat them or no dessert young man." Martin said as he was getting impatient with the way his son was treating him and his mother

With in mintues greenbeans were flung across they blanket they were sitting on and hit Maddie right in the face

"ERIC JAMES BREWER, stop that right now you know better than to act this way." Ruthie said as she was cleaning the greenbeans off of Maddie

"Ruthie, don't yell at him. Savanah did the exact same thing this is their rebellion stage. They test you to see if you will do anything to them." said Lucy

"I did not do that mom." Said Savannah

"Yes, you did and thank goodness you grew out of it." said Kevin

"But he knows better than this. It's not the first time he has done this. Ruthie said with a small sigh.

"Ruthie, just don't yell at him at the top of your lungs, just calmly tell him that it wrong." said Lucy

"I will try he is just so much like his father it is crazy."

"Hey, I didn't start food fights." Martin said in defence

"No, but if you didn't get you way you would do anything to make sure you got it." Said Ruthie with a big smile

Everyone started to laugh at this and before Ruthie knew what happened a big glop of coleslaw hit her in the face. She was shocked she looked up to see Martin smiling from ear to ear.

"You, did not just throw food on me."

"Oh, Yes I did Ruthie what are you going to do about it?"

Ruthie grabbed a big handful of Macronni salad and flung it at Martin but he ducked and it hit josh right in the face.

"Oh my, Josh I am so sorry."

Josh got his revenge by throwing food back and it hit Lucy and before anyone knew what was happening there was a massive food fight between all of the grownups. They grabbed everything they could to throw back and forth at each other.

"Mommy, what are you guys doing? Didn't you just tell me that throwing food was bad? asked Eric as he was totally confused

"Ummmmmm, Yes it is and you should never do it."

"Then why were you."

"Because your daddy started it." said Ruthie as she looked over at Martin

"So if someone starts something I can do something back?"

"Yes" Martin answered quickly

"Okay." I think it is time to go you guys. I need to get home and take a shower and clean up I smell like Macronni salad." Ruthie said as she stood up

"Okay, lets go."

THey all got up and went home to get cleaned up

A/N well there is that chapter I need some ideas because I have no idea where to go from here.

thanks...


	3. AN

Authors Note

hey everyone I really need help with some idea's for this story right now I have no idea where to go with it. So I would be real happy if you could give me some idea's just leave them in a review or you can private message me

thanks

lisa1022


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks for the reviews and once again i have no beta so all mistakes are mine...i only own the characters not on the show.**

Chapter 4:

Ruthie woke up the morning after the picnic/food fight and immediately felt sick, she rushed to the bath room and put cold water on her face. This cooled her off and she walked out and went back in to her bedroom, to wake up Martin.

"Baby, wake up, its time to go to work." Ruthie said as she started to gently shake Martin

"Ruth, no, I don't want to go to the bank today, they can do without me ( I know I said he worked as a ball coach, but he is also the manger of the bank i forgot to mention that in chapter 1) Martin said as he pulled the covers back over his head

"Come on, Martin." Ruthie said at this time Martin pulled her down and started kissing her

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing." Eric said as he walked in

"Nothing, baby what can I get for you." Ruthie said as she got up and walked to the door

"Ummmm, I would like some breakfast." Eric said

"Okay, how does some bacon and eggs sound?" Ruthie asked as she was walking down the hall with him

"That, sounds good." Eric said as he ran into the kitchen and sat at his spot at the table

"Martin, honey, can you go get Maddie up, I have to take her to see Mom today." Ruthie yelled down the hallway

"Sure." Martin said as he finaly got out of his bed and walked to the next room to get Maddie

"Maddie, sweatheart wake up." Martin said as he gently shook her and took her to the kitchen

They all sat down to breakfast and ate. It was now 8:30 and Martin had to take off so he could get to work on time.

"Ruthie, I am leaving now, I love you." He said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss

"Okay, bye, I love you to. See you when you get home." Ruthie said

It was now 8:45 and Ruthie only had 15 minutes to get Eric to school, and Maddie over to her moms

''Eric, baby come on, you don't want to be late for school." Ruthie said as she was rushing to get him in the car

"She finaly got him in his classroom at 8:55

"Mrs. Brewer, I am glad you made it on time today." Said Eric's teacher Mrs. Mae

"Yeah, I know, I am sorry things are just so crazy." Ruthie said

"Yeah, I know how that can be I got 4 little ones at home." Mrs. Mae said with a small giggle

"Not to be rude, but I have a doctor appointment in an hour, and I need to get Maddie to my mothers." Ruthie said with a smile

"Okay, no problem, see you at two o'clock." The teacher said as she walked over to the board

Ruthie finaly pulled into her moms at 9:30

"Mom, I'm here." Ruthie said as she carried Maddie into the room

"Hey, how are my girls today?" Annie said as she took Maddie from Ruthie

"We are fine, but I have to go to the Doctor, and I have to go now." Ruthie said as she walked over and gave Maddie a kiss

"Is everthing okay?'' Annie asked with concern

"No, everythings is fine. It is just a checkup." Ruthie said

"Oh, ok, well you better get going" Annie said

Ruthie drove to the doctor and went into the waiting room

"Hello, I am Ruthie Brewer and I have an appointment with Dr. Cherry" Ruthie said with a smile

"Yes, I have you down, if you will go and have a seat, I will call you when she is ready." The nurse said with a small smile

"Thank you" Ruthie said as she walked over and sat down

10 minutes later Dr. Cherry came out got Ruthie

"Hello, Ruthie would you like to come with me?" Dr. Cherry

"Yes" Ruthie said as she got up and followed her to a room

"So how have you been since our last visit?" Dr. Cherry asked

"Fine, but I think I might have the flu, mt stomach has been upset and I have been vomiting." Ruthie told her

"I see, Is there any thing else?" Dr. Cherry asked her as she was taking down notes'

"Not really, unless you count tired." Ruthie laughed

"Well, why don't you let me run some test." Dr. Cherry told her

"It's fine with me." Ruthie said

Dr. Cherry took several test and came back into the room where Ruthie was sitting on the lab table

"Ruthie, I have the results of you test back." Dr. Cherry said

"Good, so do I have the flu?" Ruthie asked

"No, you don't but it is something else" Dr. Cherry said

"It's nothin serious it is?" Ruthie asked as she was getting worried

"No, in fact it is something great."

"What is it?" Ruthie asked as she was getting curious

"Well...you are going to have a baby. Your Pregnant." Dr. Cherry said with a smile on her face

"Are you serious?" Ruthie asked with excitement

"Yes, I am you are 8 and a half weeks along." Dr. Cherry said

"This is so great, can I go now? I want to tell Martin" Ruthie said as she got up

"Yes, you can. I want you to schedule a day to come back

"Okay, I will." Ruthie said as she walked out of the hospital and got in her car she as going home to plan the perfect way to tell Martin...

**A/N- Please read and review and I need some idea's for how Ruthie should tell Martin about the baby. I would also love it if you could give me some ideas for the story thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N -thanks for all the reviews...I have no beta so all mistakes are mine**

As soon as Ruthie got out of the hospital she went back to Annie's to get Maddie. When she got there she laughed at what she saw her daughter and mother were covered in flour and laying on the floor. She looked over at Maddie and laughed her black shirt was coverd with white you could only tell it was black by the one part that was not covered on the sleeve. Her hair was all messed up and her face was completely covered. Her mom on the other hand was totaly white you couldn't even tell what color her clothes were.

"Well, It looks like I missed something good." Ruthie said as she standed at the front of the door laughing

"Mommy, you back." Maddie yelled as she ran into Ruthies arms

"Yes, I am. It looks like you had some fun.." Ruthie said as she looked over at her mom

"Yes, we did, we were trying to make cookies, and granny threw flour at me." Maddie said as she looked at Ruthie with big wide eyes

"Well, mom, why didn't you ever let us do anything like that when we were young?" Ruthie said with a smile on her face

"Because, when you were little you were a handful enough so if I gave you flour, I don't think it would go to well." Annie said as she burst out laughing

"Mommy, did you get in alot of trouble when you were young?" Maddie asked

"No, baby, I didn't." Ruthie said

"So, how did everything go at the doctor?" Annie asked Ruthie as they sat down at the Kitchen table

"Everything, went well." Ruthie said as she took a sip of her coffee

"That is good, when do you have to pick Eric up?" Annie asked

"I have to do that now,thanks for reminding me." Ruthie said as she got up and walked to the door with Maddie

Ruthie was in the car and got to the school. She walked in and didn't see Eric in his classroom so she went to the office to see if she could find out where he was. As soon as she got to the office she saw Eric sitting on a chair outside of the principal

"Eric, honey what on earth are you doing in the Principal's office." Ruthie asked

"I got in trouble." Eric said as he hid his face from her

"What did you do baby?" Ruthie asked with concern

"I got in a fight." Eric told her

"What? Eric you are only in Kindergarten. What hppened?" Ruthie asked

"Well, this other boy named David was picking on me and threw a crayon on me so I got up and hit him." Eric replied

"Honey, you are not to get in fights do you understand that." Ruthie asked

"Yes, Mommy I do. Can we go home now?" Eric asked

"After I stop at the mall. I need to get a few things." Ruthie said as she grabbed his hand and led him out to the car along with Maddie

About 20 minutes later Ruthie got to the mall and got out of the car.

"Mommy, what are you going to get at the mall?" Eric asked

"Ummm. I need to get a few things for you two and daddy." Ruthie said with a smile

"What kind of things?" Eric asked

"Just some stuff, you will find out soon enough." Ruthie said as she continued to walk down the isle's to get what she needed

Ruthie got 3 white shirts one to fit Eic and Maddie and Martin. She got a bunch of markers and a shirt that would fit her. She went to pay for everything then got back in the car and went home

"Okay, guys go play in your rooms until daddy get's home." Ruthie said to her two kids

"Are you gonna give daddy and suprise?" Eric asked

"Yes, I am." Ruthie said as she began to laugh

What suprise?" Maddie asked

"You will just have to wait and see." Ruthie said as she sent them to their room's

As soon as she was in her room she got to work on the shirts and about a half hour later she was done.

"Okay, guys you can come out of your rooms now." Ruthie yelled down the hall

"Yay!"both the the kids said in unison as the came out of their rooms and went into the living room and turned on the T.V. to watch cartoons

All Ruthie could do at this was laugh. She got to work on supper she decided to fix Martin's favorite pot roast, mashed potatoes, corn, and mac and cheece and for dessert she would fix a apple pie. About an hour later she was done and began to set the table she out to candles in the middle to make it a special diner. As soon as she got the last plate down Martin walked through the door.

"Something, smells good." Martin said as he sniffed the air

"It should it is your favorite." Ruthie said as she went up to him and gave him a kiss and a hug

"Mommy, has a suprise for you daddy." Maddie said

"She does, does she?" Martin asked as he looked at Ruthie

"Maddie, I told you not to say anything." Ruthie said as she looked at Maddie

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to." Maddie said as tears came to her eyes

"It's okay baby." Ruthie said she she picked her up and carried her to the table

"So, what is this suprise you have for me, Ruthie?" Martin asked with a smile on his face

"You will just have to wait and see." Ruthie said with a small chuckle

"When will I find out?" Martin asked

"In a little bit." Ruthie said

"Okay." Martin said as she returned to eating his food

About a half hour later everyone was done eating adnd Ruthie was just finishing up the dishes

"Okay, Martin, go into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and close your eyes me and the kids will be in there in a minute" Ruthie said as she dried of her hands

"What, why do I have to go to the bedroom?" Marti complained

"Just do it. Or no suprise." Ruthie said

"Okay." Martin said as he walked off towards their bedroom

"Maddie, Eric, come here." Ruthie said as she got the shirts out of the hiding place. She put Eric's shirt on and put Maddie's on her.

A few minutes later Ruthie came into the room and made sure Martin had his eyes closed

"Are you ready Martin?" Ruthie asked

"I sure am." Martin said

"okay" Ruthie then brung the kids into the room and sat them close up to Martin

"Open, them up." Ruthie said

Martin opened up his eyes and saw his kids sitting there

"SO what is the suprise?" Martin asked

"Read there shirts," Ruthie said

Martin looked at Eric's and it read big brother again 2015 in big bubble letters and collerd in with green. He then looked to Maddie and her said big sister for the first time in bubble letters and collered in in a light pink. With this Martin's eyes got wide

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Martin asked with excitement in his voice

"Depends, what do you think it means." Ruthie said with a smile

"Are we pregnant again?" Martin asked

"Yes, we are." Ruthie said

With that Martin jumped off the bed and picked up Ruthie as spun her around

"Martin, put me down." Ruthie said crying

"Ruthie, why are you crying?" Martin asked with concern

"I am just happy." Ruthie said as more tears came down

"What is pregnant?" Maddie asked

This made both Martin and Ruthie smile

"Maddie, baby, Mommy is going to have another baby."Martin said

"Does, this mean I am going to be a big sister?" Maddie asked

"Yes, it does." Ruthie said

"Yay!" Maddie yelled as she ran up and hugged her parents

"Time for bed kids." Martin said

After about 15 more minutes they were finaly in bed and Martin walked back to his and Ruthie's bedroom

"I am so happy, that we are having another baby." Martin whisperd in Ruthie ear

"I am to." Ruthie said as she layed her head down on the pillow

"I love you, Ruthie." Martin said

"I love you to Martin." Ruthie said as she drifted off to sleep

**A/N well there it is I hope you liked it please read and review the more i get the faster i will update. If anyone have any suggestions or ideas for this story leave them in a review or private message me thanks don't for a READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. Many ppl told me that I didn't tell you what Ruthie and Martin shirts said well they said Mommy for 3rd time and daddy for 3rd time. Well anyways on with the story**

3 months later...

Martin woke up to the sound of puking from their bathroom. So he ran into there to help Ruthie out

"Baby, are you okay." Martin asked as he pulled her hair back

"No, I am not. I never had this much morning sickness with Eric and Maddie." Ruthie said as she puked into the toilet again

"Well, maybe this baby will be a boy." Martin said with a small chuckle

"Martin Brewer, how dare you." Ruthie said as she ran out of the room crying

Martin just stood there with a confuesed face. He didn't know what he did so he ran after her

"Ruthie, baby, what did I do?" Martin asked as he turned her towards him

"Nothing, it is just these hormones, I didn't mean to yell at you." Ruthie said as she pulled him into a hug

"Hey, don't you have a Dr. appointment today?" Martin asked

"Yes, I do. Will you be able to take off work?" Ruthie asked

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Will we be able to tell the sex of the baby?" Martin asked as he went into the kitchen to fix breakfast

"Yes, we can but I don't know if I want to know the sex." Ruthie said as she pored her a glass of orange juice

"What do you mean, you don't want to know?" Martin asked

"Well, I think it would be good if it was a suprise. I mean that way we could do the nursery in colors that could be for both." Ruthie said

"Okay, if that is what you want then we will wait." Martin said as he walked over and gave her a kiss

"Well, just so you know I might change my mine." Ruthie said with a small smirk

"That is good to know." Martin replied

Martin and Ruthie then ate breakfast. Then they went and got the kids ready for school and when they were done with that Ruthie went home and did some chores. When 2:30 came along Martin showed up

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Martin asked as he went into the bedroom and chnged into his daddy shirt

"I sure am." Ruthie said as she went out to the car and buckled up

30 minutes later they arrived at the Doctor's

"Hello, can I help you?" The nurse at the desk said

"Yes, I am Ruthie Brewer I have an appointment with Dr. Cherry. Ruthie said

"Okay, go and have a seat over there and she will be with you shortly." The nurse replied as she closed the window

Ten minutes later Dr. Cherry came out and got both Ruthie and Martin

"Hey, Ruthie how are you today." Dr. Cherry asked with a sweet smile

"I am ok. I had a bad case of morning sickness this morning." Ruthie said

"Well, that is exspected." Dr. Cherry said as she put the jelly on Ruthie's stomach

"Yeah, I know, but this is so much worse than what it was with my other two." Ruthie told her Dr.

"Look, at that, there is your babies heartbeat." Dr. Cherry said as she pointed to the ultrasound machine

"Is, it healthy?" Martin asked as he squeezed Ruthie's hand

"Yes, they are." Dr. Cherry said

"That is good to know." Ruthie said as tears came to her eyes

"Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Cherry asked

"No, we don't we want to wait for a while." Martin said with a small smile

"Okay, then you are free to go. I want to see you back here in a week." Dr. Cherry said

"So, our baby is ok." Martin asked as Ruthie was pushing him out the door

"Martin, of course they are. Your babies are doing just fine." Dr. Cherry said with a smile

"See, I told you they were...Wait a minute did you say babies?" Ruthie asked as she processed what the Dr. was saying

"Yes, I did." She said with a big smile

"So, does this mean we are having twins?" Martin asked with wide eyes

"Yes, congratulation your two." Dr. Cherry said as she walked out of the room

"This is so great Ruthie." Martin said as he picked her up and kissed her

"I know, can you believe it we are having twins." Ruthie said with a big smile

"Can we please find out the sex. Please Ruthie please." Martin asked as he begged

"Okay, go find Dr. Cherry." Ruthie said as Martin ran out of the room

About 10 minutes later Martin and Dr. Cherry walked in

"So, I see you changed your mind about the sex?" Dr. Cherry said with a smile

"Yes, can you please tell us?" Martin asked

"I wrote it down. Let me see; here it is." She said

"Well?" Both Ruthie and Martin said in unison

"It looks like you guys are having a boy and a girl."

"This is so great." Martin said

"Wow, we are having one of each that is so great." Ruthie said with tears

Martin and Ruthie walked out to the car and drove home they couldn't wait to tell the family all about the news...

**A/N: well there it is so tell me what you think good or bad. Also I would LOVE it if you would give me some idea's I am kinda running out of them with this story so please leave them in a review or a PM**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thanks for all the reviews. I am so sorry for not updating in months. I really don't have an excuse so just please read and review**

Ruthie and Martin were at home one night thinking about baby names

"Okay, Ruthie. What do you think about Lex, for a boy?" Martin asked

"What? You can't be serious." Ruthie said with a small chuckle

"What is wrong with it? Martin asked

"Well, it is plain and I don't like it." Ruthie said with a smile

"Okay, then what suggestions do you have?" Martin asked as he turned toward Ruthie

"Well, for a girl, I was thinking Mitzi Dawn." Ruthie said

"I like the name Mitzi, but I don't really like the middle name Dawn. It always makes me think of the dish soap." Martin said

This made Ruthie bust out laughing

"You have a point, I don't want are baby girl running around named after a soap." Ruthie said with a chuckle

"Okay, but I defianetly want to keep the name Mitzi. I really like that name." Martin said

"So as of right now our baby girl is going to be named Mitzi. What do you want to decided on for a boy? Ruthie asked

"How about Rupert?" Martin asked

"What?" Ruthie said as her eyes went wide

"Hey, he was a good player on survivor." Martin said talking about his favorite reality TV show

"Yes, but he also ran around in skirts, I do not want my son doing that." Ruthie said with a stern voice

"Okay, then how about we just wait for a while before we name our baby boy." Martin said as he got up and walked into the kitchen

"That sounds good, We can wait a while after all I am only 5 months pregnant we still have 4 months to said as she rubbed her stomach

"Yes, I know. Hey do you want something to eat?" Martin asked as he headed toward the kitchen

"Ummmmmm...Yes, Will you please get me some pickles and pour chocolate over them." Ruthie asked

"Ewww, You really want something like that." Martin said with a disgustied face

"Yes, It is the best thing in the world." Ruthie said as she licked her lips

"Okay, baby, if you say so." Martin said as he got out the pickles and chocolate syrup

A few minutes later Martin went back into the family room and saw Ruthie watching a movie.

"Hey, what are you watching." Martin asked as he handed her 6 chocolate covered pickles

"A walk to remember." Ruthie said as she bit into a pickle

"Okay." Martin said as he sat down next to her

By the time the movie was over Ruthie was asleep on Martin's shoulder. So Martin picked her up and put her in the bed and sat down next to her and fell into a dreamless sleep

**A/N I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to get it out there and I also need some ideas for a middle name for a girl named Mitzi, and If you have any names for a boy I would be glad to here them so read and review I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
